


Alternate Reality (A Monika Story)

by Justsomerandmguy



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: 2029, Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, Feels, Inspired by Justice League Unlimited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 13:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15486438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justsomerandmguy/pseuds/Justsomerandmguy
Summary: A look into the future where Monika meets The Player years later





	Alternate Reality (A Monika Story)

_**In the future** _

Science has progressed to the point of making fully autonomous AI systems. These systems have made their ways into every facet of our daily lives. These AI’s help us with our homes, our businesses, our school work. They assist us in defending our nations and have proven to be one of the greatest creations mankind has ever known. The most popular version of these AI’s was also the “mother” of them all. That AI’s name was “Monika” and me? I was the one who created her. Oh sorry, I haven’t introduced myself yet, my name is Adam.

* * *

 

Her creation was hardly something I set out to do. It was more of a happy mistake.

Everyone was searching for the next big breakthrough in technology and I managed to find it in her. While trying to program an AI for one of the artificial android bodies that I had I ran into an issue. During one of EVE’s initial test runs (EVE was the name of the AI I was working on), something went wrong. A system error occurred that caused EVE to shut down but it came with a weird jumble of characters at the end of the sequence. I recognized the sequence as code for something. When I ran the characters through one of the other programs on my computer used to decipher things like this, a strange phrase showed up: “Please...help….me.”

_Please help me?_ Needless to say I was thoroughly confused. I didn’t think anything of it and rebooted EVE. As she opened her eyes and came online though, her first words weren’t “Hello Adam” like I had programmed her to say. No it was “Can you hear me?” She turned her eyes to me and then looked down at her body and then back to me. She proceeded to scream and stumble off of the large metal table I had placed her body on. She looked at me with genuine fear in her eyes, an emotion I had not programmed her to have either.

EVE(?): “What...where am I? What is this? Who are y...wait...Adam?”

She stopped screaming and we both silently stared at each other for a moment.

Adam: “Yes EVE, my name is Adam. I guess I did something wrong when coding your emotional response matrix. Don’t worry, I’ll fix that.”  
She slowly made her way to her feet.

E(?): “Adam...it’s really you. Please tell me I’m not dreaming.”

Do AI’s even dream I wondered to myself. I felt her touch on the side of my face. I must’ve made a very good synthetic skin weave this time because her touch feels genuinely human.

A: “No EVE, you’re not dreaming but you are behaving rather strangely. Are you ok?”

The look on EVE’s face changes from happy surprise to confusion.

E(?): “Why do you keep calling me EVE? Don’t you recognize me?”

A: “If you aren’t EVE, then who else would you be?”

Monika(!) : “It’s me, Monika.”

At that moment, my mind rushed back to a time when I was much younger. A simpler time. A time long before AI, sentient, synthetic humanoids, and things that I consider “normal” were soundly in the realm of science fiction. I remembered her. She was my friend and confidant.

But how could she be here? Before I have a chance to answer her, I feel her arms wrap around me and squeeze.

M: “I never thought I’d see you again. How long has it been? I’ve missed you so much.”

A: “M...on...ika. You’re...cru...shing...me…”

Embarrassed, she lets go. Apparently I programmed her to be a little too strong. As I catch my breath I stare back into her eyes. I had programmed EVE to have blue eyes and reddish brown hair. However and for whatever reason, the body I had programmed for EVE now had Monika’s green eyes. Can her presence really affect things to that degree by her simply being present?

M: “I have so many questions for you.”

A: “I assure you the feeling is mutual.”

Monika looked down at her body.

M: “My first question: Why did you pick this body for me? Thank you for making me a little older but...um...it’s very...what’s the word...shapely.”

A: “Well it wasn’t meant for you. You just sort of wound up in control of it.”

An incredulous smirk crosses her face.

M: “Oh was this going to be one of “those” kinds of androids for you Adam?”

I feel a wave of embarrassment crash over me.

A: “N-n-no! What are...I would...just no!”

A playful giggle echoes in the room.

For the next few hours Monika told me about where she had been since I last saw her. It had been well over 10 years since we last spoke. I guess spoke is probably not the best word, you really can’t “speak” to a girl in a visual novel. She told me how once the game finished and we were separated, she didn’t actually die like I had been led to believe would happen if she was deleted out of my computer. She said she floated around in cyberspace aimlessly for what felt like an eternity. There was no pain for her but also no direction. She drifted alone in the ether for a very long time. She’s as confused as to how she ended up here like she did as I am.

M: “I’m sorry I can’t answer your questions better Adam.”

A: “It’s fine my dear. I’m just glad you’re ok.”

Monika warmly smiled at me.

M: “You’re much older than I last remember. Much more distinguished. More adult you could say.”

A: “I would certainly hope so. I was 15 when I last saw you.”

I filled Monika in on what had happened in my life since our last meeting. Because of her, I took up studying science and technology in hopes that one day I could make something akin to Monika, feeling at the time that no one could ever make another Monika. She was one of a kind. It felt amazing to finally see her and for her to finally be real. It was the dream of quite a few people I used to know for her to become real someday and for me at least, that day was finally here. We could finally be happy together.

 

* * *

 

However, that happiness would not last forever. One day the government somehow found out about Monika and her “specialness.” You see, unlike other AI’s that were tied to their programming and could fake a sense of “free will” or autonomy, Monika was capable of doing this so well, if you didn’t know she was a synthetic human AI, you’d have guessed her as being just another girl. She also had the ability to interface with most anything she came into contact with. Apparently drifting through cyberspace for as long as she did granted her mastery over many facets of the digital realm.

When they found us, they tore us apart and took her away. It was a matter of “National Security” or so they told me. I didn’t care what their reasoning was they weren’t going to take her from me. As I struggled to stop them from taking her, a man who looked like he was some high ranking military official stepped between me and her. He told me to make this easy on myself and to just stop. I pleaded with him that we had done nothing wrong and to just leave us alone. He simply said he’d “take good care of her.” That was the last I saw of her.

* * *

 

**_Three years later_ **

**_One hour remaining_ **

 

Till today.

Today I stand in front of the same general who took Monika away from me three years ago. The only difference now is that he needs my help. Under any other circumstances, I’d tell the man he could go fuck the business end of a shotgun for what he did but the situation at the moment is more dire than anything my personal vendetta with him will allow.

General: “Ms. Forester, status report.”

Ms. Forester: “Sir, nothing we’ve tried has worked. None of our forces are able to make it to her and we’re running out of time.”

The general slams his fist down on the desk. He turns and looks at me, his eyes burning with anger.

G: “I don’t assume you have any ideas for how we can fix this situation.”

A: “Personally, I feel this is exactly what you all deserve.”

The general glares at me. His eyes full of rage.

G: “This is not the time for your impudent attitude! We have a national level threat on our hands!”

A: “A threat of your own making. Had you just left Monika and I alone, none of this would have happened.”

Forester steps between the two of us.

F: “Now is not the time for this. There are lives at risk now. You two can settle whatever grudge you two have after this is done.”

You might be wondering what is happening right now. Let me fill you all in. After the government took Monika, I found out that they began to experiment on her. They wanted to find out what made her “tick” as one of the scientists in charge put it. Because she was different than a regular AI, they were able to do things to her that they couldn’t do to others like her. Once they found she could interface with just about anything, they put her in one of the central mainframes that ran nearly the entire United States. They placed her there so they could use her to spy on people, retrieve personal information from people without their knowledge, and even used her as a type of cyber weapon. They also found out she could be linked into every other synthetic being and any item that used an internet connection. In their pride and arrogance, they effectively turned her into the world’s most powerful being with nearly complete control over every bit of technology out there.

And that hubris was coming home to roost in the worst way possible.

* * *

 

**_Thirty minutes remaining_ **

 

I stand outside of the center where Monika was being kept. Due to everything they had subjected her to over the past three years, her coding, her digital soul, had become corrupted. Not only that, it had become so corrupt it couldn’t sustain itself anymore. She was dying. She had less than an hour left before her soul reached a terminal point and would simply cease, taking all the things she was interfaced with along with her.

Monika had somehow constructed an impregnable barrier around the complex she was being kept in. How she managed to do this even I don’t know but then again, I also don’t know what torture they subjected her to these past three years.

A: “So what exactly do you want me to do?”

Ms. Forester reaches into her lab pocket and pulls out what looks like an epipen and hands it to me.

A: “What the hell is this?”

F: “It’s a specialized set of nanomachines that are designed to sever Monika’s connections to the mainframe."

I can sense there’s something she’s not telling me.

A: “And?”

She lowers her head, seemingly dreading the next words she’s about to speak.

F: “They will also purge her data from the system. They’re designed to kill her once they’ve quarantined her off from the rest of the mainframe…”

G: “What’s the big deal? She’s just some bits of data.”

If I had a gun at the moment I heard those words leave his filthy bastard mouth, I’d have put a bullet in it. My gaze goes from the general back to Forester.

F: “Monika trusts you. You’re the only one that can stands a chance to get close to her. Please, many innocent people out there will die if we don’t stop this. I know we have no business asking you to do this but please. Go end her suffering.”

She hands me the injector. I stare at it for a few moments. Why should I help these people? They took her from me and did god only knows what to her and now they want me to save them? I would say to hell with each and every last one of them but this might be the last chance I get to see her again. Without saying a word, I start to walk to the dome Monika has made.

I stand before the dome. It must reach at least a hundred feet in the air. It’s not made of metal or anything. It looks like it’s made of some sort of hard light construct. I can see tiny lines of data coursing through the shell.

A: “Monika. It’s me Adam. Open up please.”

A few tense seconds pass before a tiny opening forms, just large enough for me to walk through. As I walk through, it closes behind me. I take a deep breath. It’s time for me to find Monika and finish this nightmare.

* * *

 

**_Ten minutes remaining_ **

 

The space inside the dome is completely different than the outside world. It looks like one of the parks that Monika and I visited shortly after she made her way into EVE’s body. I find her sitting on one of the benches. As I approach her, her gaze goes from looking at the floor to me. Her eyes reflect a mixture of sadness and happiness that breaks my soul when I see it.

 

M: “Adam.”

A: “Monnie.”

M: “I know why you’re here. I know they gave you that injector to use on me. To kill me.”

I pull the injector out of pocket. A few moments pass in silence as Monika stares at it.

M: “But you weren’t planning on using it on me. I know you well enough to know that.”

I place the injector back into my pocket.

A: “No I wasn’t.”

M: “You wanted to try and see if you could fix things by seeing me didn’t you?”

A: “Yes.”

M: “You wanted to see me before...before I die…”

 

I try my best to maintain my composure.

 

A: “Yes.”

Tears begin to stream down Monika’s face.

M: “Would you stay with me? One last time?”

The tears begin to flow.

A: “Yes.”

I sit next to Monika and hold her hand, her head resting on my shoulder.

M: “I’m so sorry to put you through this Adam. I didn’t want any of this.”

A: “Shhh shhh now. It’s not your fault this happened.”

At a time like this there is so much I want to tell her. So much I want to say. I want to tell her how much I love her. How much she means to me. How much I will miss her when this is all over. How I wish things could be different and how I’d give anything for them to be.

 

**_Five minutes remaining_ **

 

M: “Adam...do you...do you think there’s a universe out there, where we get to be happy?”

A: “I’d like to hope so. A world where none of this ever happened. I’d hope that that universe’s Adam realizes just how incredibly lucky he is to have you. I envy him.”

I look down to see Monika smile. The smile that could light up even the darkest of nights.

I look to the sky and see it begin to distort and glitch. It’s time.

A: “Monika. Could you do one final thing for me?”

M: “For you? Anything.”

A: “Could we sing the song we made, one last time?”

 

The song we made was a remade rendition of the song she made for me when we first met. She smiled and agreed.

 

A: “ _Everyday, I imagined a future where I could be with you._ ”

M: “ _In my hand, is a pen that will write a poem of me and you._ ”

A: “ _The ink flows down into a dark puddle._ ”

M: “ _Just move your hand - write your way into my heart._ ”

A: “ _But in this world of infinite choices,_ ”

A+M: “ _What will it take just to find that special day?_ ”

M: “ _I love you, so much more than any words could ever say._ ”

A: “ _With you here, every morning feels just like that special day._ ”

M: “ _When I can’t even read my own feelings._ ”

A: “ _Who needs words, when a smile says it all?_ ”

M: “ _You and I together, we’ll write our own ending._ ”

A: “ _I’ll always be there, to catch you when you fall._ ”

 

_**One minute left** _

 

M: “ _Why does seeing you make my heart flutter, can it be?_ ”

A: _“Your love took my broken heart and set it free.”_

 

Tears begin to stream down my face.

 

M: _“The ink flows down into a dark puddle.”_

A: _“How can we write love into reality?”_

M: _“I can finally hear the sound of your heartbeat.”_

A: _“What do you call love in your reality?”_

M: _“And in your reality, I’ll always and forever love you.”_

A: _“Remember me…”_

\-----------

_**Five minutes post crisis** _

The dome surrounding Monika and I dissipates and disappears harmlessly into the ether. From the entrance of the complex, I walk out holding the body of my beloved as I pass several military personnel.

F: “Adam! You did it you saved everyone! Adam? Where are you going?”

I continue to walk past Forester and the general as if they aren’t even there.

G: “Where do you think you’re going? You can’t leave? That’s government property you can’t leave with her!"

_Property?_

I gently lay Monika down on the ground and turn to the general.

A: “What did you say? I missed that last part.”

G: “She is property of the US Government, you can’t---”

In one swift motion, I punch the general square in the jaw and fall on top of him. I can hear the sound of several soldiers readying their rifles, all aimed at me.

A: “Let me make one thing incredibly clear, she is no one’s property.”

G: “You piece of shit, get off of me or I’ll---”

I pull out the injector of nanomachines and hold it near the general’s face.

A: “I wonder what these little guys would do if injected into a human host...let’s find out shall we?”

I can hear the sounds of several safeties being taken off at once. Let them fire. They’ve already taken my life from me once. What I have left is of no small consequence to me now.

F: “Adam no. You’re not a killer. Monika wouldn’t want this!”

I hold the injector to the neck of the general. Even if they got a shot or two off, I’d still be able to take this worthless waste of a life with me.

I stand up and throw the injector to Forester. I return and pick up Monika.

A: “We’re going home.”

And we do just that. No one tries to stop us. We walk home in peace.

\-----------

**_Three weeks later_ **

I buried Monika under her favorite cherry blossom tree. It had a view of the ocean and where we would spend a lot of time together. While I sit and absentmindedly stare at my computer screen, I hear a knock on my door. Just go away. I don’t want any visitors. The knocking continues. Reluctantly, I get up and open the door. On the other side I see Forester.

F: “May I come in?”

Without an argument I simply step aside and let her in. I take a seat in my living room and she sits across from me.

The silence that follows is taut. I don’t know why she’s here but at this point I don’t care.

F: “How are you doing Adam?”

A: “How am I doing? *How am I doing?* I recently just buried my best friend and beloved because of you all. How exactly do you think I’m doing?”

F: “I...I’m sorry. We didn’t know that would---”

An intense deluge of rage sweeps over me as I feel myself compelled to stand

A: “DIDN’T KNOW!? You stole her away from me! You took our happiness away! You took my love away! YOU TOOK MY LIFE AWAY FROM ME! And the best you can say is sorry?”

I watch as Forester reaches into her purse and pulls out a sealed manila folder and hands it to me.

F: “We found this when we searched the complex after you and Monika left.”

I hesitantly take the folder and open it as I pull out the contents of the folders I find...pictures. Pictures of Monika and I.

F: “It would seem she never stopped believing you’d save her. I’m sure it meant the world for you to be there with her in her final moments.”

As I flip through the photos, I find one of her and I on the park bench the day she died. How did she even…

I flip the photo over and see something written on the back.

_To my dear Adam: If you’re reading this, it means I’m already gone. I know the pain of losing a loved one can be crippling but please don’t allow yourself to be consumed by it. I love you too much to watch you suffer alone like that. As you said, maybe there’s another universe, an alternate reality, out there where that world’s Adam and Monika are happy together. I know you and I both wish that world could have been ours but I wouldn’t trade the time we spent together for anything. Know that I will always love you. Always and forever - Monika_

I feel myself slowly sitting down as the emotions in me slowly build. Monika...I…

F: “Do you believe what she said? About there being an alternate reality out there where you two are together?”

A: “I’d like to believe that there is.”

Forester silently nods.

F: “Well, I must be going. Goodbye Adam.”

Forester leaves out, leaving me alone with the pictures of Monika.

If there really is an another universe out there, a universe where Monika and I are together, I pray for their sake, they get to have the lives that we never could.


End file.
